Code: Return
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Sequal to Code: Showdown. The Lyoko gang has found Franz Hopper just as strange events start occuring that might be caused by Xana.What happens when the last person they expect turn on them?
1. Found

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

Chapter 1

Two weeks after the monks and the Lyoko warrior's battle against Xana after he manifested himself into a human form and vanished the summer began and the Lyoko gang was still allowed to stay in town. It was mostly quiet because Xana had shown no sign of returning. Jeremy believed he was preparing himself against the device they used to negate his powers and after they attempted to destroy his core. Yumi kept in touch with Kimiko and they updated each other on both finding Shen Gong Wu and looking out for sign of Xana returning. They mostly enjoyed the quiet summer.

Aelita was in her sound asleep when a knock was heard at her door. She woke up groaning. Rubbing her eyes she walked over to the door and opened it. She looked to see Sissy standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"Sissy? Its one'o clock at night. I have not had nightmares so leave me alone." said Aelita.

Sissy spoke in a strange language. Aelita's eyes widened. This was like when her father possessed her. She moved aside as Sissy walked over to the computer and turned it on. She typed at a fast rate. It went for like ten minutes when Aelita noticed the time.

"That is enough, dad. Please release Sissy from your control and we'll read your message in the morning." said Aelita.

Sissy only nodded and fainted. Aelita quietly took her back to her room and then came to save the message on her computer. In the morning Aelita called the others to Jeremy's room.

"She left a message on my computer." said Aelita,

"The same language I had to translate the last time Franz took over Sissy. I should have it ready in the afternoon." said Jeremy.

"There's something not right. Why did Franz wait until now to contact us?" asked Ulrich,

"He might have been weak from Aelita back her memories and after he purified Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"I don't think so, Jeremy. I think there might more to this." said Ulrich,

"Relax, it's not like Xana is suddenly going return just because Franz sent us a message." said Odd.

"Be careful what you say, Odd." said Yumi.

Jeremy banged his computer in frustration which caught the others attention.

"The power is going nuts again. I'm heading over to the factory." said Jeremy,

"That has been going on for a while now. You think Xana has anything to do with this?" asked Ulrich.

"I thought about it too, but it seems to be too small time for him now that he is much stronger." said Aelita,

"Just to be sure I say we keep an eye out." said Yumi.

"No problem. As long is I have my eyes open nothing will escape my sight." said Odd,

"You sure? You always keep your eyes on all the food in the cafeteria." said Ulrich.

The others chuckled at Odd and walked out of the room. Later that afternoon Jeremy came back with the results of decoding Franz Hopper's message.

"Here is what is says." said Jeremy, showing them the message.

IT IS TIME THAT YOU HELP ME ESCAPE MY PRISON. I NEED YOUR HELP FOR XANA HAS SCATTERED MY VIRTUAL FORM INTO FRAGMENTS ANDHID THEM IN THE TOWER THAT IS HIDDEN IN CARTHAGE. FIND THE TOWER AND ENTER THE LYOKO CODE AND THEN CODE: RETREIVE IN ORDER TO GET ME OUT.

"So that must be how we get Franz Hopper out." said Yumi,

"We better to get ready. The power outage is getting out of hand." said Jeremy.

"Lousy piece of junk!"

"Lousy piece of junk!" shouted Jack Spicer as he banged his computer.

He slammed his fists onto the table and yelled.

"What is with this power outage? Even my robots are being affected by this!" whined Jack.

He looked around for a moment and then whimpered.

"There hasn't been a problem with the power since Xana showed up." whimpered Jack.

He looked around shivering and whimpering.

"Xana, are you here? Big X?" asked Jack.

All he heard was the sound of electronics shirt circuiting.


	2. The power of the mind

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: The Lyoko gang has found Franz Hopper just as stranger events start occuring that they believe is caused by Xana, but what happens when they are betrayed by someone they would least expect.

* * *

Chapter 2

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi stood in the yard of the Xiaolin Temple training again. Kimiko walked up to them with her PDA.

"Hey, guys. You won't believe what has happened." said Kimiko,

"What could that possibly be?" asked Clay.

"Remember how Aelita told us that Xana imprisoned her father somewhere in Lyoko. They just found him and are preparing to get him out!" said Kimiko,

"That is most excellent news, Kimiko. Perhaps this Franz Hopper will be able to help get rid of Xana." said Omi.

"I'm not sure about that, Omi. Franz Hopper was Xana's creator and he was able to trick the old man." said Raimundo,

"Rai's got a point there. No use closing the barn door if the horse already got out." said Clay.

"Basically, I'm trying say is that might take more then just the man who created that computer to get rid of someone like Xana." said Raimundo,

"But he might be a big help." said Kimiko.

"Don't be so sure, Kimiko. We have yet to meet this Franz Hopper and remember Aelita told us that he wanted her to live with him in Lyoko forever." said Master Fung, walking up to them.

"Here comes the theory of what happen." said Dojo,

"You don't think Franz is still insane as he was back then, do you?" asked Kimiko.

"There are many things you cannot be sure of. This, however, is family business and it is best we let them solve it on their own." said Fung,

"What about all these electronic problems? Even Kimiko's PDA is being effected. You don't think Xana has anything to with it? After all we all know what can do." said Raimundo.

"There might be a way we can find out." said Kimiko.

Meanwhile the Lyoko gang had arrived at the factory and they prepared to enter Lyoko.

"Remember, everyone. When you get to the edge of the Forest Region I'll send for the Transport Orb. When you get to Sector 5 head for the tower inside there and try to find data for Franz Hopper's codes." said Jeremy.

Everyone nodded and stepped into the scanners. Jeremy virtualized them into the Forest Region.

CODE: SCIPIO

The Transport Orb appeared in front of them and took them to Sector 5. They appeared on the platform and waited for the walls to open. It didn't take long to find the switch and soon enough they were out of the Core Region. They arrived at the tower.

"How do we get across?" asked Ulrich,

"Simple." said Yumi.

She used her powers to levitate Aelita into the tower. She traveled to the upper platform and began to search through the data banks. She found several files with Franz Hopper's data on it.

-

-

-

-

_Franz Hopper memory files _

-

-

-

-

_Franz Hopper virtual code _

-

-

-

-

-

-_Franz Hopper DNA: Empty _

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Jeremy, according to the files my father's DNA file is empty." said Aelita,

"Hang on. Copy the data to me and I'll what I can find." said Jeremy.

After a few moments Jeremy spoke again.

"What a mess. It looks that was the same sequence Franz used to give you back your memories and purify Lyoko when Xana got out." said Jeremy,

"That can't be. Without it my father can't be materialized." said Aelita.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now let's work on getting your father out of the tower. You found the virtual code and memory files right?" asked Jeremy,

"Yes." said Aelita.

"Find the file for Franz Hopper's Nexus core. With it we can use it to combine the files and give Franz his virtual form back." said Jeremy.

Aelita scrolled through the files and soon enough found it.

-_Franz Hopper Nexus Core_

-

-

-

-

-

_Franz Hopper Memory files: Combine _

_Franz Hopper virtual code: Combine _

_Franz Hopper Nexus Core: Combine _

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Processing _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Processing _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

On the platform outside of the tower in Sector Five a virtual body appeared and was virtualized. There stood none other then Franz Hopper, creator of Lyoko and Xana. He looked down at himself and shouted in joy. Raising his arms up he shouted in joy that echoed throughout Sector 5.

"It is so good to be back. Where is Aelita?" asked Franz.

"She's in the tower." said Ulrich,

"Good, now we can move onto dealing with Xana." said Franz.

"How? He's not here anymore." said Yumi,

"I'll find a way." said Franz Hopper.

Meanwhile back at the Temple Kimiko used the Changing Chopsticks on the Mind Reader Conch and put it in her PDA.

"I'm not sure about this Kimiko. Remember what happened last time?" asked Raimundo,

"I know but it's the only we can find out if Xana is behind this and if we can find out where he is hiding then we can help the Lyoko gang get rid of him." said Kimiko.

She held the Eye of Dashi in her hands.

"Eye of Dashi! Mind Reader Conch!" shouted Kimiko.

Soon enough the satellite that she hacked into gave her the ability to read every mind on the planet. She went looking for Xana's mind and soon enough found. She opened the door and found herself in virtual space. She looked around and saw numerous interfaces floating throughout the virtual space.

"Impressive effort, Dragon of Fire." said a voice.

She looked around and tried to find the voice.

"Why bother looking for me when this is my mind and in here I am everywhere." said the voice,

"Xana?" asked Kimiko.

The voice chuckled and soon enough Kimiko looked a gigantic version of Xana in his human form after he used the Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror. Xana looked down at her as they both floated in virtual space.

"I should thank you, Kimiko, Dragon of Fire. You have now opened the door to every mind on the planet and they are now vulnerable to my infection." said Xana.

"Like I am going to let you do it!" shouted Kimiko,

"It is too late now, Dragon of Fire. The time for action is now." said Xana.

With that he threw Kimiko out of his mind and sent thousands of specters after her. Kimiko screamed and fell to the ground.

"Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo.

Her PDA starting short circuiting with purple electricity and specters started coming out and flew into the sky. Soon enough everyone fell to the ground clutching their heads. Chase Young sat in his fortress felt something wrong before he felt something enter his head. He clutched his head and collapsed.

"Xana!" he shouted.

Raimundo looked at the PDA and ran to crush it.

"I would not recommend it." said a voice.

He looked back as someone came out of the shadows.

"You! Xana!" shouted Raimundo.

Xana stood with there with triumphant smirk on his face as he stepped forward. Like before his human form was a male version of Aelita except he wore black clothing, his skin was white pale, his hair was the same style as Aelita's except it was black with red streaks, and his eyes were bright green with a small red circle in the irises.

"Impressive little girl there, Dragon of the Wind. She thought she could read my thoughts but I was and I still am a machine. Instead of her hacking into me I am hacking into the minds of every being on the planet. Through her I learned that my creator has been found.

I wondered when he would make his move." said Xana,

"Release Kimiko and everyone, now!" shouted Raimundo.

Xana only smirked and stepped forward.

"You think I would obey you like that? I am not some simple machine that responds to the simple commands of a human. But I am a fair person so how about we fight for control of the planet?" asked Xana.

He grabbed the Eye of the Dashi as Raimundo grabbed the Changing Chopsticks. Both of them touched the Mind Reader Conch.

"Xana, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Raimundo,

"The game is fly through as many rings in the air as possible. I wager my Eye of Dashi." said Xana.

"I wager my Changing Chopsticks." said Raimundo.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" they both shouted.

The area then changed. Blue rings floated in the sky as the temple changed into a small mountain in front of a canyon where the blue rings floated. In front of Xana and Raimundo were two Overboards. Above them was a scoreboard.

**Xana**: 0

**Raimundo**: 0

"I trust Odd told you about the vehicles." said Xana,

"That's right." said Raimundo.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

Both Xana and Raimundo jumped onto the Overboards and flew towards the rings. They moved through the air very fast as they flew towards the rings. As they raced the sky was covered by Xana's specters as they flew towards the factory. The Lyoko gang was immune to Xana's infection so they had to be taken care of.

They ran out and saw the specters fly towards them. Xana and Raimundo raced through the first set of rings as both flew beside each other at equal speed. For Raimundo, riding the Overboard was like surfing so it was no problem and Xana had shown perfect skills in controlling the Overboard because of when he possessed Aelita and when his polymorphic clone took Odd's place.

"Wudai Star Wind!" shouted Raimundo.

He clapped his hands together and sent a powerful blast of wind towards Xana. The demonic AI dodged it by flying down towards the ground as the blast neared and stopped as came close. The blast missed him by an inch and he flew back up. Xana then fired a blast of purple electricity towards Raimundo which he barely dodged.

So far the score was even. They flew the same amount of rings and soon enough they saw a golden ring moving up and down. Xana and Raimundo moved faster as they flew towards it.

"Changing Chopsticks!" shouted Raimundo.

He shrunk Xana to the size of a grain of rice which greatly decreased his speed. Raimundo moved at full speed and flew through the golden ring. The showdown was over and Raimundo held the three Shen Gong Wu in his hands. Suddenly the specters covered him as they flew back into the PDA.

He then floated in virtual space with several other figures he knew. The Lyoko gang, Clay, Kimiko, Omi, Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack Spicer.

"What happened?" asked Ulrich,

"Kimiko used the Mind Reader Conch with the Eye of Dashi and her PDA to hack into a satellite and try to find Xana. She did but Xana used it to his advantage." said Raimundo.

Chase Young growled.

"You left every mind on the planet vulnerable to Xana!" said Chase,

"I stopped him, so back off!" said Raimundo.

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

They looked up to the gigantic version of Xana's human form looking down at them. Jack screamed as the others looked up.

"Listen to every word. Be afraid. You cannot run, you cannot hide, and this was only a setback. With all the new info I have learned it will not be long and when I am ready I will destroy you!" said Xana,

"I surrender!" said Jack.

Wuya rolled her eyes in disgust and slapped him.

"He can't hurt us here." said Wuya.

Xana vanished and they all thrown back into the real world. Raimundo got up and walked over to Kimiko.

"Are you okay?" asked Raimundo,

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for nearly letting Xana win." said Kimiko.

"Forget about it. He didn't win but lets not try reading his mind again." said Raimundo.

Kimiko nodded and they looked up into the sky.

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Found him

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: The Lyoko gang has finally found Franz Hopper just as strange electronic disturbances begins that they believe is being caused by Xana, but what happens when theybetrayed by someone they least expect?

* * *

Chapter 3 

Franz Hopper stood at the interface on the final platform in Sector 5. He accessed the numerous amounts of data that was kept in the supercomputer. He typed in several commands and stood back and watched as a tower in Lyoko glowed white. Jeremy only programmed the computer to detect towers activated by Xana and he was on longer on Lyoko.

With the tower activated he easily traveled through the powers lines and into the real world. The tower pixilated him and he entered the real world as a specter like Xana did. With that done he started tracking high electric energy levels that matched Xana's. The electronic disturbances made it easier since Franz was able to track Xana from there.

Xana may able to travel power lines too but there is no where on Earth that he could hide from his creator. Especially since Franz planned his revenge on the rogue AI for locking him up. Soon enough he discovered a high energy level but the problem was that it seemed too strong to be Xana. Franz knew that Xana always evolved while in Lyoko but with the Keys to Lyoko Xana's powers evolved greatly.

Franz didn't think it was possible that Xana could evolve greater now that he was free of the supercomputer. He tracked the energy signature and soon found a solid location.

"I've got you now, Xana." said Franz.

He returned to cyberspace and deactivated the tower. He waited until the Lyoko gang finished their class so he could contact them. Jeremy walked into his room just as Franz appeared on the screen of his computer.

"Franz, what is it?" asked Jeremy,

"I found him." said Franz.

Jack Spicer groaned as his robots fell to the ground again. They moved around and bumped each other and made a whole mess of the basement.

"Great. Now what?" asked Jack to no one.

His doorbell rang and Jack sighed. He walked upstairs and through the house to the front door. He opened it and gasped. Right in front of him was one of Chase Young's jungle cats.

It quickly grabbed him with its teeth and dragged him towards Chase Young's lair. Chase watched as his cat dragged Jack into his throne room.

"Hi, Chase. I hear you wanted to see me." said Jack,

"Indeed, Spicer. Word of electronic problems has reached my ear and the only person who could be behind this is Xana." said Chase.

"Your still mad at him because you couldn't beat him back at the mall, aren't you?" asked Jack.

Chase sighed and snapped his fingers. The cat threw him into the wall and Jack groaned. Wuya who stood beside Chase snickered. Jack got up and groaned.

"Good point." said Jack,

"I called you here to see if you can create a device to track Xana. His powers are based on electricity and I doubt there is an electronic that generates more power then him." said Chase.

"I could help but all of stuff is short circuiting is not helping much. My robots have made a mess of my lair and the ones that aren't affected are now homes to millions of spiders." said Jack,

"I am giving you a chance to be of great use, Spicer. You once worked for Xana because of your 'talent' with creating robots." said Chase.

"No problem, Chase. I should be able to create something good in three days." said Jack,

"Good, but if it takes longer then my cats will have a new chew toy." said Chase.

Jack whimpered as the cats smiled evilly. With a snap of his fingers the cat dragged Jack away.

"Do we really need him?" asked Wuya,

"Xana's power is based on electricity. I have heard that his creator, Franz Hopper, has been found. It seems Xana's creator has found a way to manifest himself back into the real world. At the same time Xana's power grows. Jack Spicer is only one with the technology to track him." said Chase.

"Fine, but I am not baby sitting him." said Wuya.


	4. Confrontation part 1

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: The Lyoko gang has finally found Franz Hopper just as strange events happen that they believe is being caused by Xana, but what happens when they are betrayed by someone they least expect.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Jeremy had the others gathered in his room as Franz displayed a map.

"All of the electronic disturbances are being caused because Xana's power is somehow increasing at a dangerous level. Nearly the entire country is being affected by his power." said Franz,

"How are Xana's powers growing?" asked Jeremy.

"No idea." said Franz,

"Well, we better find him and stop him before he gets too strong." said Ulrich.

They headed to the factory where Jeremy materialized the vehicles and Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita used the chips to activate their Lyoko forms. They jumped onto their vehicles and headed to the location Franz said where Xana was hiding.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple the monks were training again when they heard a familiar sound. Dojo was shaking and babbling at the same time.

"Looks like its show time boys and girls. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." said Dojo,

"What are we after this time?" asked Raimundo.

Dojo pulled out an ancient scroll and looked at it.

"It's called the Force Staff. A powerful Wu that grants the user psychic powers. An unlimited amount of it and the user has to call the name of the attack if they want to use a lot of power. It's a very dangerous Shen Gong Wu.

We can't let Jack, Wuya, or Hannibal get their hands on it." said Dojo.

He transformed into his larger form and the warriors jumped on. The dragon flew off towards where he sensed the new activated weapon. Little did they know is they where headed to the location where Xana was hiding.

Chase Young sat on his throne when he heard a knock at the main entrance to his domain. It was that insect Jack Spicer. He opened the door and Jack walked in.

"I got good news for you C.Y. I got the device working and I know where Xana is. The bad news is the monks are heading there because a Shen Gong Wu activated nearby." said Jack.

"I could have told you about the Wu." said Wuya.

Jack stuck his tongue at her and Wuya rolled her eyes.

"I have no interest in the Shen Gong Wu. Xana's become too much of a problem to be ignored." said Chase.

Wuya and Jack stopped their bickering and followed Chase as he stepped out of the lair and Jack activated his heli bot and Chase grabbed Wuya as they flew into the sky. Soon enough they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. The Lyoko gang and the Xiaolin warriors saw each other and landed.

The location was a series of warehouses near the docks.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" asked Kimiko,

"Tracking down Xana." said Yumi.

"He's here. This will be trouble. A new Shen Gong Wu activated it's somewhere around here." said Raimundo,

"So we have a new Shen Gong Wu to find and Xana is here somewhere. That no good varmint is probably watching us right now." said Clay.

"We should stay together. If Xana is here then it will be easier for us to fight him together." said Ulrich,

"Good idea." said Raimundo.

They looked around in all directions. Somewhere in the shadows a pair of eyes watched them. A dark chuckle was heard in the air and the warriors turned to see Xana wearing his cloak and mask step out of the shadows. In his hand was a long staff with an orb at the top and two rings around it with a jewels hanging below the rings.

"We meet again." said Xana,

"Xana, hand over the Shen Gong Wu and surrender." said Omi.

"Still the serious one are we, Dragon of Water? I should thank your little dragon for explaining how this Wu works." said Xana,

"How did you find out?" asked Raimundo.

A hornet flew out from behind them and floated at Xana's side.

"You never know when someone is watching, do you?" asked Xana,

"Even you know how to use it you are match for us." said Omi.

"Let's see about that." said Xana.

He pointed the staff to the sky.

"Force Staff! Crimson Meteor Shower!" shouted Xana.

The orb glowed red and soon the sky turned red and thousands of red glowing meteors fell towards the warriors. They split up and jumped avoid the meteor shower. The meteors fell like rain. Xana tapped the staff on the ground and a platform sprang from the ground and floated into the sky with Xana standing on it.

Soon enough the meteor shower ceased and left the area in ruins. All the warehouses were destroyed by the meteor shower.

"I always wondered what it is like to see meteor shower up close." said Odd,

"Not now, Odd." said Ulrich.

Xana looked down at them. Then red irises in his eyes glowed deeper red from inside his mask. He held out his hand left hand.

"Force Staff!" said Xana.

His hand glowed bright purple and launched a ball psychic energy towards them. Aelita quickly created a wall but as the ball hit the wall exploded and Aelita was sent back by the blast.

"We need to combine our elements!" said Raimundo,

"Right" said the other.

"Wudai Star Wind!" said Raimundo,

"Wudai Mars Fire!" said Kimiko.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" said Clay,

"Wudai Neptune Water!" said Omi.

The warriors glowed the colors of their elements. Raimundo glowed white, Kimiko glowed red, Clay glowed yellow, and Omi glowed blue. Their auras combined and bright light covered the area. In their place was a large dragon.

Its torso and head was made out of stone, a large mohawk was on its head which was made out of fire, a tail made out fire, and two arms and legs made out of water. On its back were two wings which looked like they were made out of the air itself. Xana smirked at the transformation as the Lyoko gang stepped back.

"Impressive, combing your elements to stop me. Let's see if you can actually stop me. Force Staff! Dark Meteor Crash!" shouted Xana.

The staff in Xana's hand glowed bright red again and this time instead a meteor shower a gigantic meteor nearly half the size of a small city made out of psychic energy fell from the sky. Xana pointed the staff at the dragon and the meteor started fall towards it. The dragon roared and flew at the meteor. With all of its power it tried to push the meteor away from the city.

It spread its wings out to try to blow it away and tried to burn it with fire but nothing worked so the elemental dragon resorted to strength and tried to hold it back. The Lyoko gang and Xana watched as the dragon and the meteor try to push each other into submission. Suddenly they cancelled each other out. The meteor exploded and the dragon reverted back to the four young monks whose power created it.

The Lyoko gang watched as they hit the ground. Xana looked down at them and smirked. It was time to have some fun.


	5. Confrontation part 2

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: The Lyoko gang has finally found Franz Hopper just when strange events start occuring that they is being caused by Xana but what happens when they are betrayed by someone they would would least expect?

* * *

Chapter 5 

Xana smirked as the Xiaolin Warriors staggered as they tried to stand. The power of the Shen Gong Wu he held in his hand has been quite useful to him. Ulrich pulled out his sword and put on the mechanical EMP arm that Jeremy made to negate Xana's powers. His sword glowed bright blue as Ulrich pointed it at Xana.

"Not a good idea, Ulrich. As long as I have the Force Staff in my hand I will not need to use my electrical powers. Even without it I have a back up plan just incase." said Xana,

"What kind of back up plan?" asked Odd.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." said Xana.

Yumi pulled out her fans and prepared to throw them. Xana was more then ready.

"Force Staff!" he said.

The orb at the top of the staff glowed red and a long red whip made of psychic energy appeared in Xana's other hand.

"Remember this staff grants the user psychic powers so I don't need to waste my own powers." said Xana.

Yumi threw her fans just as Xana sent the whip towards them. The whip was sliced by the fans and exploded. Odd fired his laser arrows and Ulrich sent an energy wave but Xana created a barrier of psychic power to block the attack. Xana held his hand again as the Force Staff glowed.

A red light appeared on every finger and Xana fired multiple energy attacks at them. The Lyoko warriors dodged them as the energy balls blasted the ground. Below the ground was the water underneath the docks. Yumi used her telekinetic powers to bring down the platform that was held up by Xana's new psychic powers.

Xana jumped and landed on the roof of the only warehouse that wasn't destroyed by the meteor shower attack. Ulrich jumped onto the roof and swung his sword at Xana. A red blade appeared from under Xana's cloak and parried the attack. Xana threw of his cloak and mask and stood before Ulrich in his human form.

"Force Staff!" shouted Xana.

He pointed the staff towards Ulrich as the red orb began to glow again. Suddenly sharp rocks erupted from the ground in front of Ulrich and just barely dodged the attacks.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted a voice.

They looked to see Kimiko use her fire powers to create a dragon and sent flying towards Xana. The demonic AI quickly used his own electrical power to block the attack and jump out of the way. Yumi and Odd fired their arrows and hit Xana in the back. He quickly jumped as they fired again.

"Gaining up on me are we? Let's see if I can do something about that. Force Staff!" shouted Xana.

Xana used the staff's power to create another meteor shower which came down from the sky. The warriors all dodged and Ulrich charged at Xana. His sword was blocked when Xana parried with the staff. Xana quickly kicked Ulrich's leg which knocked off him balance and kicked him in the face sending him back.

"Kaijin Charm! Shim Staff!" shouted Omi.

His staff turned into two sharp swords and he yelled as he charged at Xana. He blocked Omi's attack with a shield made of psychic energy and quickly fired an energy blast from his hand which blasted Omi to the ground. Xana smirked and used the Force Staff to create another psychic whip and tried to hit Omi with it.

"Wudai Star Wind!" shouted Raimundo.

He clapped his hands together and lifted Omi off the ground and away from the attack. Xana smirked and fired a psychic blast which hit Raimundo while he was distracted.

"Raimundo!" shouted Kimiko.

The Shoku Leader was sent off of the roof.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" shouted Omi, as he landed.

An arm made of water shot out from below stopped Raimundo's fall. Odd and Yumi kept firing their long range weapons but Xana kept dodging them.

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" shouted Clay.

He sent giant boulders flying towards Xana, but they were destroyed Xana fired lasers at them. Ulrich and Omi charged at him. Xana created another shield and fired another energy blast at them.

"It seems that the great Xiaolin Warriors are still weak from combing their powers and fighting that giant meteor." said Xana,

"Even if that is the case we will not give up!" said Raimundo.

Ulrich created his copies and charged again at full speed. Xana pointed the Force Staff and created another meteor shower headed for them. Yumi quickly used her telekinetic powers to block the attack as it fell on Ulrich and his clones. Just as they were close Ulrich and his copies both swung their swords as Xana fired an energy blast of psychic energy.

Just as the attack met the trio's swords as they swung it was reflected back towards Xana. He quickly ducked but Ulrich and his copies fused as they leapt into the air and Ulrich quickly kicked Xana which knocked him back. He jumped back onto his feet.

"Force Staff!" shouted Xana.

Another platform was made and Xana jumped on it as Odd fired his laser arrows. Xana quickly used the staff's power and thousands of debris was sent flying at them.

"Wudai Fire Shield!" shouted Kimiko.

A shield made of fire blocked the pieces.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" shouted Raimundo.

He launched his powerful attack which made the air shaper than any blade and created a powerful sound wave. Ulrich also launched an energy attack from the EMP weapon on his arm. Xana then decided to use both the powers of the Force Staff and his own electrical powers.

"Force Staff!" shouted Xana.

His body glowed with purple electricity and the orb on the staff glowed red. Lightning suddenly came out of the sky and met Raimundo and Ulrich's attacks. Xana then used the attack again and lighting came at the warriors from the sky. They jumped and ran as they evaded the lighting.

The warehouse they stood on could stand the pressure and collapsed. Xana smirked and pointed the Force Staff at them.

"Force Staff!" shouted Xana.

Suddenly the floated into the air.

"Remember, this Shen Gong Wu grants the user psychic powers. Too bad I was the one who found it first." said Xana.

Xana then used the staff to create another meteor shower but this time the gang could not move to avoid it. Aelita quickly sang a note and used her powers to create a wall in front of them that blocked the meteor. Ulrich quickly fired an energy blast at Xana and knocked him off the floating platform he stood on.

"Wudai Star Wind!" shouted Raimundo.

Xana was sent into the wall and the Force Staff fell out of his hand. Without the Force Staff to protect him Xana was vulnerable to the EMP weapon. Ulrich fired the energy wave which should destroy Xana's Nexus Core and his powers for good. But when the attack hit Xana was still standing.

"What? I thought when this weapon destroyed Xana's Nexus Core it would stop him for good." said Ulrich.

Xana chuckled.

"Jeremy's experiments have never been able to destroy me. They have only repressed my powers. I have found a loop hole in Jeremy's theory once again." said Xana,

"What's that supposed to be?" asked Yumi.

"Why would I tell you now that play time is over? Now witness my real power." said Xana.

Xana's body then began to glow purple. The energy glow began to grow much bigger. When it was gone they gasped. Xana wore dark red armor which resembled the Scyphozoa's cone shaped body.

His arms were concealed by dark armor which resembled a Megatank's shell. His hands resembled the face of a Blok with the Eye on it and the fingers looked exactly like the Crab's scythe like legs. His legs were also covered by the same armor on his arms and three tails came right out of his back which looked exactly like the tail from Xana's Creepers. At the centre of Xana's red armor was the green diamond with the Eye on it from the Scyphozoa.

Xana's eyes glowed red as he looked at the warriors and smirked.

"This is my serious mode. Come and get it." said Xana.


	6. Climatic Showdown

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: The Lyoko gang has found Franz Hopper just as strange events begin to happen which the gang believes is caused by Xana, but what happens when they are betrayed by someone they least expect?

* * *

Chapter 6

The Lyoko gang and the Xiaolin Warriors stood in shock of Xana's new form. It looked like his new form was created out of all of his monsters put into his human form. The three Creeper like tails on Xana's back moved around in the air as Xana's red eyes looked at them.

"What's the matter? Don't tell you're already scared. I haven't even tested my new powers yet." said Xana,

"How did you do that?" asked Ulrich.

Xana smirked and stepped forward.

"After our last battle when you used that EMP weapon to try to destroy my Nexus Core and my powers I realized that if I did not find a way to negate the weapon then I would have been finished. So like I did when I followed Jack Spicer to China I split myself and placed my Nexus Core somewhere safe. Your EMP can only repress my powers but it can't destroy me." said Xana.

The warriors stood their ground and prepared to attack. Xana noticed this and raised his hand. His scythe like fingers extended and they became larger and sharper.

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" shouted Clay.

He launched a mudslide towards Xana, but the demonic AI sliced through it with his claws. His three tails went right at Clay and grabbed him. He tossed Clay right into the water. The others looked at Xana as he stepped forward. His clawed hands extended again and prepared to slice them in half.

"Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!" shouted Omi.

He launched himself at Xana as his staff turned into two axes. Xana only blocked his attack with one arm. Xana then grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Odd ran forward and fired his laser arrows.

Xana blocked the attack with a shield that looked like his guardian. He raised his hand and fired a laser that hit Odd in the chest. He hit the ground hard.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" shouted Raimundo,

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

Raimundo and Kimiko's elements combined and created a sword created out of air that glowed with fire. Xana placed both his arms in front of him and they opened up like a Megatank's shell. He fired two elliptical lasers that shot through Raimundo and Kimiko's attack and hit them. They hit the wall hard.

Yumi used her telekinesis and sent larger pieces flying towards her enemy. Xana smirked and sliced through them with his claws. Ulrich charged at him with his sword and a large blade that resembled a hornet's stinger came out of Xana's arm and blocked the attack. Ulrich and Xana slashed and parried each other's attacks.

Xana then grabbed Ulrich's leg and threw him into the ground before picking him and doing it again. Before he could attack again Aelita used her powers and sent spikes flying at him. Xana fired lasers from his hands and destroyed them.

"This place is getting stuffy. It's time I take my leave." said Xana.

He reached to pick up the Force Staff. The monks reacted and jumped at him. Omi grabbed the Force Staff as Xana.

"Xana we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Your Force Staff against my Orb of Tornami!" said Omi,

"I accept the challenge. The game is Melee. The last to fall off wins and as a bonus your allies are allowed to fight with you." said Xana.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" shouted Omi.

In a flash of light the area changed before their eyes. The warriors found themselves on a gigantic platform. The platform looked like a coliseum except there were no stands and the platform floated in the sky. There were several large floating bombs on the edge of the platform.

Xana stood on the platform facing the Lyoko Gang and the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" shouted Omi.

Xana smirked and summoned his monsters. They consisted of ten Crabs, Ten Bloks, Twenty Roachters, three Tarantulas, and two Megatanks.

"Attack!" shouted Xana.

The monsters opened fire at the warriors. Raimundo used his wind powers and flew into the air. The Tarantulas aimed their cannons at him and fired. He dodged the lasers and flew towards them.

"Wudai Star Wind!" shouted Raimundo.

He clapped his hands together and sent whirl wind which lifted the Tarantulas up and threw them off the platform. Ulrich ran at the Crabs as they fired their lasers. He jumped on one Crab and stabbed it. He put his sword in front of him and blocked the incoming lasers.

Yumi landed behind him and threw her fans which took two of the Crabs out. She used her powers to take control of the fans take out two more the monsters.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" shouted Clay.

His weapon turned into six smaller boomerangs and sliced through several bloks and three crabs. Omi twirled his staff in his hands and slashed through the remaining bloks. The Roachters unleashed a barrage of lasers and Omi did not dodge all of them. The Megatanks fired their lasers, but Odd fired two shots and they exploded.

The warriors suffered several burn but they managed to destroy all of the monsters. They turned to see Xana clap his hands. Two sharp blades that looked like a hornet's stinger came right out of his arms. He swatted them hard and created a strong wind which pushed them back.

"Impressive, but I expected to be finished a little faster." said Xana,

"This is isn't a game, Xana and with our friends' help we will finally beat you." said Aelita.

Xana laughed.

"Then bring it!" he said.

Ulrich charged first with Omi changing his staff into a dual bladed staff. Xana and Ulrich clashed their weapons which created a glass shattering sonic boom. Ulrich tried to give Xana a hard thrust, but Omi jumped in and blocked the attack. Kimiko launched a stream of fire but Xana disappeared only for him to reappear behind her and slash her down.

Clay ran and tried to give Xana a hard punch but Xana blocked the attack and gave him a hard kick to the head. He looked to see Odd jumped at him. He moved aside and tried to slash Odd, but with his cat agility he barely dodged Xana's blade. Odd fired his laser arrows but Xana fired lasers which stopped the arrows.

"Wudai Star Wind!" shouted Raimundo.

He used his wind powers and sent a tornado at Xana. He only smirked at the little breeze but without warning Yumi used her powers tossed a bomb at him. The bomb exploded and Xana was sent flying. He landed on the other side of the platform.

He jumped and landed in front of Yumi. The Scyphozoa's tentacles came out of his hands and tossed her off the platform. Omi jumped at him but Xana fired an elliptical laser which hit him and sent him back. Ulrich jumped and landed behind Xana.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" shouted Raimundo.

He sent an air attack which hit Xana while he was distracted. The attack did not have much affect on Xana, but Ulrich fired an energy wave with his EMP weapon, but Xana dodged it. Ulrich slashed at Xana again and spun to hit Xana on his side, but Xana was quicker and knocked Ulrich back. He looked to see the other warriors charging at him, but he fired two elliptical lasers which hit all of them.

He smirked and picked up Ulrich with one hand.

"I'll finish you off first." said Xana.

He smacked Ulrich across the platform and he slid towards the edge. He walked over to Ulrich and punched him with his metallic hand. Odd tried to hit him with some laser arrows but Xana batted them away with his other hand.

"Wait your turn, Odd." said Xana.

He grabbed one of the floating bombs and tossed Ulrich to the ground.

"Now hold still. This will be a blast." said Xana, chuckling.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" shouted Kimiko.

She sent a fireball which caused the bomb to explode in Xana's hand. The blast sent him flying to the edge. He got up and glared at the warriors as they tried to stand.

"I was over confident but now it's time to end this." said Xana.

His scythe like fingers extended into sharp claws and he stepped towards them. Aelita watched as Xana approached and quickly sang a note. Ulrich, Odd, and the Xiaolin Warriors glowed pale white. They felt strength come back to them and dodged as Xana swiped at them with his claws.

Ulrich ran at Xana while he was distracted and slashed his back. Xana jumped and dodged another swipe from Ulrich and landed on his feet to see the warriors surround him. Xana pulled out the Force Staff and summoned a meteor shower. The warriors quickly jumped and dodged as the meteors fell and Xana made it more difficult by firing ice lasers from his hands and trying to freeze them.

Ulrich brought his sword down on Xana but he blocked the attack and they clashed again. Xana swiped at Ulrich but he jumped over the attack. Xana the smacked Ulrich aside as Raimundo ran and give an upper kick. Xana grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Raimundo landed on his feet as Ulrich charged at Xana again.

Xana's blades sprouted from his arms again and blocked Ulrich's attack. Electricity sparked from the incredible force the two beings used. The others watched amd waited for the right moment. Ulrich landed a hard kick to Xana's head which sent him to the ground.

Xana jumped back and slashed Ulrich. He prepared to deliver another blow but Ulrichspun out of the way and landed on the ground.

"Wudai Star Wind!" shouted Raimundo.

He unleashed a tornado at close range which sent Xana flying back. Clay quickly threw a punch at Xana from behind and then tossed him into one of the last floating bombs. Xana landed on the ground and groaned in pain. He pulled out the Force Staff and smirked.

"You're not the only one with ways to recover." said Xana.

He used the Force Staff to recover from the damage inflicted by the bomb.

"It's time to end this little game. Force Staff!" shouted Xana.

Xana combined his powers with psychic powers the Force Staff gave him. With his powers Xana unleashed his most dangerous attack which came out in the form of a gigantic phoenix. The gang watched as the phoenix screeched and flew at them. Raimundo and the monks combined their elements again and it was dragon against phoenix.

Ulrich ran at Xana and slashed at him. Odd fired his arrows and with all of the distraction Xana lost control and the dragon roared as the phoenix disappeared. The dragon unleashed all four elements it was made of and knocked Xana off the platform. The showdown was over. The warriors gasped for breath.

This was one of the most dangerous battles they had ever fought. They heard a chuckle and saw Xana turn back into his human form. He clapped at them.

"Impressive, warriors, but I still am more powerful. I hold your life in my hands but I will let you live for now. Chase Young grows near and even though I am more powerful than him I am drained from our fight. I hope for another chance for us to battle. Until then, my enemies." said Xana.

He disappeared into a fog of black smoke. The Lyoko gang and the Xiaolin monks watched as the cloud vanished. Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack Spicer arrived to see the black cloud vanished.

"Oh man! We missed the battle!" whined Jack,

"It seems that the battle was very climatic. What a waste of my time." said Chase.

He vanished leaving Jack the trouble of taking Wuya home.

"Hurry up, Jack. I can't believe this, you were a lot faster when I didn't have a body. You must have gotten fat." complained Wuya,

"Want me to drop you?" asked Jack, in an irate tone.


	7. Betrayal

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: The Lyoko gang has finally found Franz Hopper just as strange events occur that the gang believes is being caused by Xana, but what happens when they are betrayed by someone they would least expect?

* * *

Chapter 7

The Lyoko gang and Xiaolin Warriors flew back to the Temple to see Jeremy with a few inventions at the table.

"Hey guys. I heard there was a meteor shower near the place where you guys where. How did it look?" asked Jeremy.

Odd smiled and ran up the table.

"It would have been so cool if it was not meant to kill us." said Odd.

They all chuckled as Odd told Jeremy about how cool the meteor shower but then Jeremy's face turned serious.

"What about Xana? It seemed it was a very tough fight." said Jeremy,

"Xana's Nexus Core is no longer in his human body. He removed it and placed it somewhere else." said Aelita.

Jeremy's eyes widened and his skin turned pale.

"But that was the only weapon that I had that could have destroyed Xana for good. Unless we can find the Core than Xana will have nothing in his way." said Jeremy.

Aelita placed her hand gently on Jeremy's shoulder to come him down. He did and sat down.

"Relax, Jeremy. We should be able to find the Core." said Aelita,

"Yeah, like where would Xana hide the only thing that gives him his powers. In his pocket?" asked Odd.

"Another lame joke, Odd. Where did you get that, 'The thousand jokes for morons' book?" asked Ulrich.

The others snickered as Odd crossed his arms and pouted.

"You guys have no taste in humor." said Odd,

"Oh, what does this humor taste like?" asked Omi.

Everyone sweat dropped at the question.

"So what do we do now?" asked Yumi,

"We need to locate the Core. Xana's core is no longer inside him so the weapon doesn't affect him anymore. Unless we find it than Xana will be invulnerable to the EMP." said Jeremy.

"You make it sound so easy. Where would Xana hide it?" asked Raimundo,

"I have an idea." said a voice.

They turned to see the owner of the voice walk into the temple grounds. When their eyes looked at the figure they nearly bugged out. Right there, standing in front of them was Franz Hopper.

"Father?" asked Aelita.

Franz nodded and Aelita ran straight into his arms. As she buried her face into her father's chest she felt something strange.

"Franz? How did you get here?" asked Jeremy.

Franz lifted his head to see the others looking at them.

"I thank you all for looking after my daughter but now it is time for us to return home." said Franz.

Aelita stepped back and looked at her father with a confused stare. Franz looked at them with an emotionless face.

"I mean it is time for me and my daughter to return to Lyoko." said Franz.

Everyone's eyes widened at what he said. Aelita stepped back towards her friends.

"No. I won't go back there. My home is out here in the real world." said Aelita.

Franz's eyes glowed white.

"I am your father! I tell you where your home is." said Franz.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi put on their chips and transformed into their Lyoko forms. They placed themselves between Aelita and Franz. The scientist raised his hands and strange creatures came out of the ground. They looked like little shadows with red eyes.

The creature jumped and smacked them to the ground. Ulrich jumped to his feet and swung his sword, knocking the creature back with a hard blow. The creature jumped at Ulrich but ducked under it and swung his blade while it was still in the air. They turned to see Franz create more shadow creatures.

The monks and the Lyoko gang charged at them. Omi kicked one and jumped as another creature swatted at him. Clay charged and rammed through the group of shadow creatures. One jumped at him and rammed its head into his face.

Clay was sent right into the wall of the temple.

"Those thing's heads are harder then my dad's old cow." said Clay.

Kimiko kicked one as it jumped at her and side stepped another as it ran at her. Ulrich used his super sprint and sliced all of the little monsters. They sighed in relief but looked to see a dark wave appear from Franz's shadow. Tentacles came right out the shadow and swatted them.

Raimundo jumped as a tentacle lunged at him.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of Nebula!" h shouted.

He air attack sliced through the tentacles. Franz opened his mouth and released a sonic wave. The blast hit Raimundo and knocked him into the wall.

"I cannot get a break today." he muttered.

More shadow creatures jumped at them. Yumi held her fans in her hands and sliced any creature that was close to her. One jumped at her legs and grabbed it. The monster then pulled on the leg and knocked Yumi off her balance. Yumi kicked it away and rolled as a creature came at her head.

She threw one fan which sliced through the shadow and jumped as another lunged at her. Odd jumped and kicked at one and dodged again with his cat agility. He jumped at one is it lunged at him and fired a laser arrow at its head. It vanished into dust and Odd kicked another one.

Soon enough all the monsters were gone and they turned to Franz.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Yumi,

"This world is far too dangerous for my family to live in. That is why Lyoko was remade as a sanctuary for me and my daughter. It is there that we will be safe from my enemies and once I track down and punish Xana for betraying me we will live in our world forever." said Franz,

"No! I will not go there! I have a life here! This world is my home! I choose to live here!

There are many dangerous things out there but I have my friends to look out for me!" said Aelita.

Her words did not do anything to change his mind.

"Then you leave me no choice." said Franz.

He held up his hand and an image showing Yumi's family unconscious and surrounded by more shadow monsters.

"No! Let my family go!" shouted Yumi,

"Then Aelita will follow me back to Lyoko." said Franz.

Aelita looked down and the ground as tears came out and walked over to her father. Franz smirked as the image vanished.

"The monsters will withdraw when Aelita and I have returned to Lyoko. Farewell." said Franz.

Franz walked away with Aelita reluctantly following him. The others watched Franz flew into the air with Aelita holding his hand. Jeremy walked over and banged his hands on the table.

"Why is he doing this to us when we tried to help him?" asked Jeremy,

"Great just what we need. A mad scientist and a demonic artificial intelligence." said Odd.

"Not now, Odd." said Ulrich.

Raimundo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he thought. After a few moments his eyes opened.

"I have an idea how to stop Franz and save Yumi's family." said Raimundo.

The others turned to him.

"One of us will use the Golden Tiger Claws to get Yumi's house and stop those shadow beast while the rest of us go after Franz." said Raimundo,

"A wise decision, Raimundo, but how do we know where to find them?" asked Omi,

"I have an idea." said Kimiko.

They were at the Shen Gong Wu vault as Kimiko brought out the Crystal Glasses.

"We can use these to find out where they are." said Kimiko.

Raimundo took them out of their case and put them on.

"Crystal Glasses!" said Raimundo.

He saw Aelita and Franz in an open field as Aelita tried to run. Franz pointed his hand at her and she was frozen in crystal. Franz looked to see a figure behind him.

"I know where they are but we better hurry. I saw Aelita trying to run but she got trapped and it looks like Franz is going to fight Xana!" said Raimundo.

* * *


	8. Final battle

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: The Lyoko gang has finally found Franz Hopper just as strange events began to occur that they believe is being caused by Xana, but what happens when they are betrayed by someone they would least expect?

* * *

Chapter 8 

Aelita could not believe what was happening. Her own father had stolen her life years ago and now he wants to take it away again. Aelita learned many things from the real world. The good things and the bad things. Now her father wants to take it all away from her, her friends, her home, just to live in a computer.

For once in her life she would rather be facing Xana.

She reached into her pocked and pulled out her chip. Her father was not paying attention to her so she had the element of surprise. She placed it on her and quickly swung her leg. Franz had no time to react as the foot came into contact with his face.

Aelita's foot caused him to let go and Aelita activated her chip. She transformed into her Lyoko form and used her powers to land soflty on the ground.

"Aelita!" shouted her father.

She looked to see Franz land on the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Franz,

"Leaving. I am not going back with you to Lyoko. For the past decade you have acted like you are a god and you stole my life. I am supposed to be a twenty year old woman. I am supposed to be in college.

You stole my life from me and because of you I came to the real world as a nobody! Just as I make new friends you decide to take me back and leave behind everything. I am not your good little girl.

I am my own person and I refuse to go back! I will never forgive you for this! You stole my life!" said Aelita.

Franz glared at her.

"You will go where I want you to and you will like it after I take back the power that Xana stole from me." said Franz,

"I choose to live here even if Xana is out here too. I can face any danger here as long as my friends are here." said Aelita.

Franz shrugged off her outburst and raised his hand. Aelita tried to run but she found herself trapped in a crystal. She banged on her trapped prison as Franz lifted it up with his powers.

"You need to learn discipline, young lady." said Franz,

"Too bad you never knew the meaning of the word 'discipline'. I guess your parents were too busy to teach you manners, Franz." said a voice.

Aelita's eyes widened as Franz turned. His eyes glowed white with rage as he looked at the being. Xana walked through the grass with an evil smirk on his features.

"You!" shouted Franz,

"Franz Hopper, how can you be so blind to the truth when it is staring at you in the face. The power you seek was never your and with it you would have done more then just live in a computer with you daughter. I believe we now have a chance to catch up . . . Dad." said Xana.

Franz's figure glowed with as his glared at Xana with intense hatred.

"The power that you stole from me will be mine again!" shouted Franz.

Franz started to glow white and grew five times his normal size. Dragon like wings sprouted from his back and his hands were now clawed. He looked down at Xana who only yawned.

"Is that the best you can do? All right, bring it on." said Xana.

Meanwhile the shadow creatures stood ready to attack the unconscious human if their master ordered them to. Suddenly a portal opened up and two fans flew out and sliced through their bodies. Yumi stepped out and checked her family's condition and sighed. They were only knocked out.

Jack Spicer worked on his new jet when he someone entered the basement. He jumped as he saw Chase and Wuya enter the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jack,

"Xana's creator has kidnapped his daughter and I want you to track him down. Your device should be able to track him and Xana down." said Chase.

"No problem, Chase." said Jack.

He walked over to the table and looked at the device.

"It says here Xana and his creator are not far away. It looks like they are fighting." said Jack,

"No matter. I will let them fight each other and then destroy the winner." said Chase.

He vanished and left the house.

"It looks there is going to be a big fight. I got to get there." said Jack.

He jumped into his jet but Wuya jumped into the back seat.

"What are doing?" asked Jack,

"I am not walking all the way, Jack. If you have any objections you can sit on the wings." said Wuya.

Jack whimpered and started the jet. It flew out and headed towards the battle field. As it neared Jack turned on the radio as rain started to fall.

"That's odd. I don't remember rain being in the forecast." said Jack,

"Rain is in the forecast." said the radio.

"Be quiet." said Jack.

He turned off the radio and kept flying. Wuya sighed and out her hand on her head. Why did she bother?

Meanwhile Xana dodged as Franz threw a punch at him. Xana jumped and sent a flying kick into Franz's face. However the kick did not seem to have much effect on Franz. He grabbed Xana's leg and slammed him into the ground. He fired a laser which Xana blocked with a force field and fired a laser back at him.

Xana fired more lasers at him until Franz fired a sonic wave. Xana was dodged and jumped at him but Franz smacked him aside. He picked up Xana with his giant hand.

"Now the power you stole from me is going to be mine." said Franz.

His hand turned into a black hole tried to suck Xana in. Xana transformed into a black cloud and vanished into the hole. Aelita watched in shock and awe. The Xiaolin warriors and the Lyoko arrived to see Franz suck Xana into the black hole. They were surprised as Aelita was.

Franz destroyed Xana!

Franz laughed and returned to his normal size.

"The power is mine!" he said.

Chase watched from the distance. His emotionless face looked at the cackling figure of Franz Hopper. He knew that Xana was not destroyed.

"Now that Xana has been punished now I will . . ." said Franz.

Suddenly red electricity zapped him from the inside. He gasped as he felt something.

"You will do what?" asked a voice.

That voice . . . It couldn't be!

"Xana? How?" asked Franz,

"You didn't actually think you could absorb me, did you? I allowed you to win so I could take back my Nexus Core and shatter the specter which gives you a body in this world. So long, Franz Hopper." said Xana.

A black cloud came out Franz's body as it vanished and transformed into Xana's human form. Franz screamed as he vanished. Xana smirked as the warriors approached.

"The old man may be virtual and not able to age but he is still as senile as ever." said Xana,

"What happened?" asked Omi,

"My Nexus Core was in Lyoko but Franz used it create a virtual body for him here on Earth. But instead of using to destroy me he wanted the Keys to Lyoko back. They are inside my mind like Aelita's were before my Scyphozoa stole them. Franz decided to absorb me but it worked against him.

Despite the fact that I am vulnerable to the EMP again I can handle the weapon's power." said Xana.

'But can you handle fighting me?" asked a voice.

Chase Young appeared a few yards away. Xana smirked as he approached.

"Now that Franz is gone it is time for me to rid myself of your annoying existence." said Chase.

"Here we go again. Does this seem like deja vu to anyone?" asked Xana.

Chase Young got into a fighting position just as Jack and Wuya arrived. The clouds covered the sky as rain started to fall. Chase Young pulled out a staff with two sharp blades on the end. Xana smirked and created a red glowing sword that looked like Ulrich's katana.

Chase Young jumped and clashed Xana. He tried swiping him, but Xana ducked underneath. He tried to attack but Chase grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Xana quickly jumped up again and kicked Chase in the face.

Chase jumped and ran at Xana but he back flipped and blocked Chase's strike. Xana vanished as Chase swung again and looked see Xana in fall from the air and gave Chase a vertical slash on the chest. Chase looked down to see his armor sliced open.

Xana then jumps and rams him into a boulder. Lighting flashed across the sky. Chase kicked Xana off but Xana's hand started to glow red. A giant red ball of light appeared in his and he threw it into the sky.

The ball exploded into thousands of lasers that fell from the sky like rain. Chase used his staff to block the lasers. Xana fired an electric blast which sent Chase right into the boulder. Chase jumped out of the debris in his lizard form.

"I am going to crush you!" shouted Chase.

Xana only laughed. He fired an electric blast which the monster dodged and lunged at Xana. The demonic AI bent his back and narrowly missed the attack. Just as Chase turned Xana blasted him with a powerful laser. The monster crashed into the trees and collapsed.

"Well now that he is done and Franz Hopper is back in cyberspace my work here is done." said Xana,

"Not entirely." said a voice.

He turned to see the Lyoko gang and the Xiaolin Warriors approach him. He sighed in annoyance.

"Do we have to go through this again?" asked Xana,

"This time we are ready for you." said Yumi.

Xana chuckled.

"Okay, since you are very determined to win." said Xana.

He took out his sword as Ulrich charged blocked the attack without any effort. He fired an electric blast from his hand but Ulrich jumped away dodged it. He and Ulrich clashed their swords together. Ulrich gave Xana a hard thrust but he spun out of the way and tried to swipe him.

Yumi threw fans which stopped Xana's attack. Odd fired his laser arrows but Xana easily dodged the attack and spun behind Odd and slashed him down. He looked to see Omi with his Shimo Staff transforming into two small katanas. Xana and Omi clashed their weapons but Omi was pushed back.

Ulrich jumped and kicked Xana aside. Xana got up with incredible speed and smacked Ulrich and sent him crashing hard into the ground.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

She used her fire powers to create a large phoenix and sent it flying at Xana. He disappeared by creating a black fog. Clay jumped as soon as Xana was in sight again and threw a series of punches but Xana dodged them all by jumping out of the way and he elbowed the cowboy in the face. Raimundo and Omi charged at him but Xana back flipped over their attacks.

Yumi jumped and kicked Xana in the back but used his hands to push back up and avoided Ulrich's swipe. Omi sent out a stream of water which caused Xana to slip and fall. Clay grabbed him by the foot and tossed him into the air. Raimundo and Kimiko jumped into the air and gave Xana two flying kicks. The three fighters went crashing down into the ground which caused dust to fly.

When the dust was clear they saw Raimundo and Kimiko step back as Xana got up. He looked at the warriors and smirked.

"Impressive, warriors. You're doing a lot better then last time. A few more years and you might actually pose a threat." said Xana.

Xana's sword reappeared in his hand and he held it in front of him. Ulrich used his super sprint and ran at Xana with full speed. Ulrich tried to give a hard thrust but Xana dodged it. They both swiped at each but both dodged it as Xana ducked underneath Ulrich's sword and Ulrich jumped over Xana's attack.

"Impressive, but I believe it is time to end this." said Xana.

His body began to glow with purple electricity and the energy crackled in his hands. He blasted everyone with electric disk and ran with such speed that matched Ulrich's super sprint. He slashed them all back and fourth. The warriors were getting beaten brutally.

Finally Xana stopped and they collapsed gasping for breath. They sat on their knees and looked at Xana who had a triumphant smirk on his face. Aelita looked up and saw them beaten. She sang a note and sent all of her energy into them.

Xana was surprised as Aelita's energy completely restored their strength. They looked up at Xana and glared at him. This battle was just beginning. He smirked.

"Well, what a relief. I was worried that this was going to be too easy." said Xana.

He then created a monster that looked like the robots he manufactured back in the factory except it looked like a giant. It looked down and sent its massive fist at them. Ulrich ran at Xana at full speed clashed at him but Xana slid his blade underneath Ulrich's sword and knocked it out of his hand. Xana then kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying.

The others fought the giant robot, but suddenly Chase jumped onto the head and pounded it with his fists. Xana looked to see Chase destroy his robot and fired an electric disk at him. The shot hit and sent him into the ground again. Yumi jumped and kicked Xana in the hip.

Ulrich grabbed his sword and charged at him. Xana quickly swung his blade but Ulrich did a back flip and dodged the attack. Ulrich and Xana then swung their blades and they clashed. They both tried to push each other into submission but Omi and Raimundo jumped and kicked Xana in the chest.

Omi jumped at him but Xana held out one hand and grabbed him by the neck. Omi smiled nervously.

"Hello?" said Omi,

"Bye-bye." said Xana.

He tossed him the air and gave him a horizontal slash. Omi hit the ground hard. Xana then prepared another energy blast and threw but Ulrich swung his blade and the energy ball was reflected of the sword and sent back at Xana. The energy ball stunned him and the warriors ran at him. Ulrich slipped his blade under Xana's and knocked it out of his hand.

Raimundo delivered a hard kick to the chest as Clay delivered a hard punch to the back. Xana was sent flying back and hit a huge boulder. Xana got up and glared at them. The small red circle in the irises of his eyes glowed deeper red which displayed his amount of anger. He calmed himself down.

He looked at them and realized they were still strong while he was not using his full strength. It was time to end this. His body glowed dark red and he transformed into his monster combination form. The three Creeper tails moved back and forth in the air.

His eyes glowed red as he looked at them.

"Let's start." said Xana,

"Let's finish!" shouted Kimiko.

The warriors ran at Xana and he ran at them. Ulrich clashed with his sword but Xana blocked with his claws. Raimundo jumped to kick Xana at the side but he was faster and grabbed the Brazilian's leg. Xana slammed him to the ground, but Kimiko and Yumi kicked him in the chest and knocked him back.

Xana released ice rays which hit Omi and froze him in his spot. Odd and Clay jumped at him and tried to punch but he only held out one arm and fired an elliptical laser which sent them back. Raimundo released a tornado at him but Xana moved out of the way and ducked as Ulrich swung his blade.

Raimundo then grabbed Xana's shoulders and slammed him to the ground. Xana released sonic mines which exploded in front of them and sent right into the ground. They got up quickly as Xana released lasers at them. Xana flew at them but Yumi used her powers and several large boulders were sent flying at Xana.

He punched through them just as Clay jumped.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" he shouted.

He hand turned to stone and he punched Xana in the chest. Xana was sent right back into the ground but he moved as they ran at him again. His clawed hands grew larger and he turned and swung his claws at them. They dodged but the claws tore right through parts of their shirts and left some cuts on their skin.

All of the fighters were gasping for air. Xana quickly released more ice rays and some fire rings while he was at it. The warriors dodged and Ulrich put on his EMP weapon. He landed besides Odd whispered something into his ear.

Odd nodded and jumped a few yards away. Xana's claws glowed sickly green as he flew at them. Clay used his Earth powers and sent boulders at him but the moment the rocks touched Xana's claws they dissolved. They stepped back realizing that Xana's claws contained the same acid his hornets carried.

"Hey, Xana!" shouted a voice.

He looked to see Odd aim his arrows and fire but instead of aiming them at him they flew in the wrong direction.

"What was that?" asked Xana.

Suddenly he felt something pierce his skin. Odd fired several more arrows Xana looked where they were heading. His eyes widened when he saw they were being deflect of off Ulrich's blade which was glowing blue of the EMP weapon. Xana had no time to dodge as the arrows hit him and weakened him. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

He tried to get up but he did not have the strength. The warriors surrounded him.

"You have put up a good fight, but it is over." said Omi,

"Any last words, Xana?" asked Yumi.

Xana looked up and smirked.

"That weapon cannot kill me. It will only negate my powers." said Xana.

The others looked at each other and nodded.

"That is enough for now." said Yumi.

Ulrich's blade released an energy wave and Xana returned to his human form. A flying manta fly in and Xana grabbed it. They both flew away. The warriors looked up and sighed. The battle was finally over.


	9. Plotting for the future

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

Chapter 9 

The Lyoko Warriors and the Xiaolin monks were back at the temple.

"It seems that fighting Xana has gotten easier sine we fought together." said Raimundo,

"Indeed, I believe we have all showed Xana a lesson in humility." said Omi.

"Don't think that Xana will give up. He was still powerful enough to cause damage and my weapon was not enough to finish him." said Ulrich.

"I guess its back to the drawing board." said Jeremy.

"Let's hurry and get back before anyone knows we're gone." said Yumi.

"What about Franz Hopper?" asked Kimiko,

"We'll find a way to save him. I'm just worried about Aelita." said Jeremy.

It was true. Aelita quickly returned to the factory after the fight with Xana. She wished there was a way to forget but it was true. Franz betrayed them.

Meanwhile in deep in Lyoko at the floating sphere that was Carthage a figure appeared. Xana looked around and smirked.

"Home sweet home. If that is the best those humans can offer then they are truly doomed. Those last two fights were enough to understand their strengths and weaknesses. I will be back and I will not be alone." said Xana.

He looked at the image of a large number of people frozen in an abandoned base.


End file.
